NEVER SAY NEVER
by Itsmeannie
Summary: **MY FIRST EVER FAN FIC...WITH OF COURSE THE BOYS FROM THE SHIELD AS THE STARS..I MADE ALL OF THEM HAVE THEIR RINGS NAMES BUT INSTEAD OF DEAN AMBROSE..HE'S JON AMBROSE..LOL...I DONT KNOW WHY LOL..HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT...PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK..TY :) ** Anndrea was not a typical girl. She had big dreams to one day become a wwe diva. She had some confidence in herself but not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST EVER FAN FIC...WITH OF COURSE THE BOYS FROM THE SHIELD AS THE STARS..I MADE ALL OF THEM HAVE THEIR RINGS NAMES BUT INSTEAD OF DEAN AMBROSE..HE'S JON AMBROSE..LOL...I DONT KNOW WHY LOL..HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT...PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK..TY :) **

Anndrea was not a typical girl. She had big dreams to one day become a wwe diva. She had some confidence in herself but not a lot. She has 2 very best friends..Becky and Megan who very much encourage her. This is her journey.

"Drea...come on...it's the gym...it's not like hell" one of Anndrea's best friends Megan shouted at her. Drea was a nickname that was given to Anndrea. They all thought it would be a great nickname for her when she becomes a wwe diva someday.

"yes...yes it is like hell Megan...everyone staring at you..they will know why im there" Anndrea said to her. "you better stop that girl...you are beautiful" Becky her other best friend chimed in. "thanks you two" Anndrea said half heartedly. "let's just try going to the gym today..for 1 hour...if you dont like it, you dont have to go ever again ok?" Megan looked at her friend and said..hoping she could changed her mind and get her friend to go to the gym.

"fine...thats a deal...i will go for 1 hour" Anndrea said. "but..you have to promise us that you will try" Becky said giving her friend the "look". "i will try geez...let's go get this over with" Anndrea chuckled. She had such great friends. The 3 of them got into their cars and drove to the local gym. They all walked in and were greeted by a trainer behind the desk. "hello ladies and welcome...are you here to try our 7 day pass?" he said.

"yes we are..thank you" Megan said cheerily. Anndrea rolled her eyes at her friend. She thought to herself that Megan seemed to have some kind of agenda but who knows maybe she will find a reason to stay at this gym. She was stopped from her own thoughts by her friend Becky "Annie...seriously...where are you...hellooooo" she said laughing and she waved her hand in front of Anndreas face. Annie was also another nickname given to her as well.

"im here..im here...let's go work out" Anndrea said not very enthusiastically. The girls all went to some weight machines and then Becky had to leave. " i have to go girlies...my husband and i are going on a date tonight...have fun you two" Becky said and left. "why are you two so happy tonight?" Anndrea said given Megan a look.

"Drea...we love ya and want the best for you..we know you can work out..be healthy..you have to try" Megan said hoping to encourage her friend. "Megan..im on this treadmill and im just thinking...what WAS i thinking...me becoming a wwe diva someday? That's just never going to happen" Anndrea said. Megan, sensing that her friend was just about to give up..knew what her friend had been through before and knew she could do this.

"Drea...come on...if you want to be a wwe diva someday..dammit you will be one someday" Megan said trying to encourage her friend. "you know..i dreamed way too big Megan..im never going to be in a relationship again...and im certainly never going to be a wwe diva someday..this was a mistake..im sorry girl...thanks for trying though" Anndrea said as she turned off the treadmill and got off of it.

Anndrea just wanted to get out of that gym and go home and eat a gallon of ice cream. She was so intent on getting out of there she didn't look where she was going. She ran right into someone. "omg..im so sorry" she said. "you know..your friend is right..you can do this..dont ever say you can't do anything" the guy with the deep voice told her. "thanks for the encouragement but im just not going to be a wwe diva someday" Anndrea said.

"yes you can be...tell you what...i will help train you. Get you fit and show you some exercise and the equipment you can use to help you. Just give me one chance. " he told her trying to really encourage her. Anndrea looked at him and thought ' why is this complete stranger willing to help me. He is great looking though. About 6 feet, blue eyes, blonde hair. Why not...what can it hurt?'

"sure why not. I will give you a try" Anndrea said. "great now that's the spirit. How about tomorrow at 4:00, i will meet you here. I would help you today but i have to go to training. Sound good?" He said smiling. "yeah, sounds good. See you here at 4pm" Anndrea said. "Wait. Training?" Anndrea asked him curiously.

"yeah, im actually training to be a wrestler" he said smiling. "oh, that's really cool. Have fun at practice. see you tomorrow" Anndrea said. "see you tomorrow" he said as Anndrea walked out of the gym and to her car. Her and Megan said goodbye and just as Anndrea was about to get into her car she heard someone shouting. "hey..wait up" she heard the same familiar voice from earlier say.

Anndrea smiled and turned around to see the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed guy from the gym. "im so sorry, im such a jerk, my name is Jon" he said smiling at her and sticking out his hand to shake hers. Anndrea reached out her hand and shook his "Anndrea but a lot of people call me Drea" she said smiling.

"ok, Drea. i will see you tomorrow at 4pm. Dont be late" Jon said smiling.

"I will be here. 4pm sharp. See you tomorrow Jon" Anndrea said smiling.

The two got into their cars and drove their separate ways. each thinking about the encounter they just had. What will become of these two. Anything more?


	2. Chapter 2

**_After Anndrea got home and took her shower, she sat on her bed just thinking. 'wow, Jon is so good looking, I wonder why he's helping me work out. well, I know there's no pressure because I'm sure he's not interested in me at all. but who cares, he's good looking and willing to help me work out. He will never be interested in me in THAT way'_**

**_Jon went straight to the training center after he left the gym. He was sitting in his car lost in his own thoughts. 'Anndrea is something. She may not be the typical girl I go for but there's something about her I really like. But what would the other guys think?' Jon's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. Jon stepped out of the car and locked it. "geez Jon, what the hell were you thinking about, I was standing there for at least 5 min, wait...who is she?" Jon's best friend Roman asked him._**

**_"she's just...never mind...can we get inside and practice" Jon said hoping Roman would drop it. "surrrreeee Jon, whatever, let's go do this" Roman said as they both walked into the training facility._**

**_Anndrea was still lost in her thoughts of Jon when her phone rang. "hello?" Anndrea answered. "hey girlie, what's' up?" Anndrea best friend Megan asked. "not much, just got home from the gym" Anndrea said. "yeah, about that, Becky called me and told me you met someone?" Megan said in a certain tone of voice that she knew she was going to pry more._**

**_"yes...and?" Anndrea said trying to act like it was no big deal. "and what...she said he was drop dead gorgeous, blue eyes and blonde hair and an extremely nice body..come on girl...dish" Megan was not letting this go. "his name is Jon, he said he would help train me in the gym, that's it, he was being nice...besides he would never go for a girl like me" Anndrea said. "you stop that right now Drea, you are a great and beautiful person, any guy would be lucky to be with you." Megan said matter-of-factly. "Megan, be real...a guy like him probably goes for those model types and I am not a model" she said as she got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle water._**

**"_Drea, you can do this, you will work out and get healthy…..soooo are you seeing this Jon guy again?" Megan asked. "yes, he told me to meet him at the gym at 4pm tomorrow" she said with not a lot of enthusiasm. "you don't sound too excited, come on girl have some fun tomorrow" Megan said trying to give her best friend some encouragement. "fine, I will give it my all" Anndrea said. "well, im going to head to bed, you better call me tomorrow after the gym and tell me all about it" Megan said. "I will let you know Megan" Anndrea said rolling her eyes. The two said goodnight and hung up the phone._**

**_After Roman and Jon got done with their wrestling practice and were walking to their cars. "so Jon, spill" Roman outright said kind of catch Jon off guard. "spill about what rom?" Jon said trying to play like he didn't know what he was talking about. "you know, the girl you were thinking about when you were staring off into la la land in your car" Roman said staring at Jon know with a look like 'you know it's about a girl and im not going to stop until you tell me' _**

**"_fine, well….i met this girl at the gym…she's not the typical girl I go for but there's something about her" Jon said thinking about Anndrea again. "and…." Roman said wanting Jon to continue. "and I offered to help her workout tomorrow, that's it" Jon said, hoping Roman would just drop it. "what do you mean she's not the typical girl you go for?" Roman asked curiously. "she's not that super skinny type, but she's just really beautiful to me" Jon said smiling. Roman looked at his friend. He had never seen Jon act this way about any girl before. There must be something special about her for Jon to be acting like this. "she must be something, that's cool that you are helping train her" Roman said. "how about I go to the gym with you, I have to meet this girl" Roman said but wasn't going to take no for an answer._**

**"_fine, 4pm tomorrow at the gym" Jon said knowing Roman all too well. The two got in their cars and left._**

**_Both Anndrea and Jon put their heads on their pillows and thought of the other. Wondering if this was just going to be a simple friendship or something more. Either way they both were thinking that there was a reason they came into each others lives. Well, they both will know soon enough. They were looking forward to 4pm tomorrow at the gym. They were thinking of this as they both drifted off to sleep._**

**_**** PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS...WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK...TY SO MUCH FOR READING :) ****_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NEVER SAY NEVER**

Anndrea woke up the next morning and say up on the side of her bed, trying to wake up. Then, she smile and looked over at the clocked on her night stand. ' 4pm cannot get here any sooner' she thought ' Maybe i should go and get a cute new workout outfit for today' She kept thinking ot herself. Just as she kept thinking about 4pm and getting a new outfit her phone rang.

"hello?" Anndrea answered a bit groggy. She hadnt' fully woken up yet. "we for sure need to get you some coffee ASAP girlie" it was Megan on the other line. SHe could always just get up and sound like she's already had a few cups of coffee.  
"OMG, girl..why do you sound so awake" Anndrea said.. "well, i have a great feeling about today, that's all" Megan stated.

It's already 11 am, i def. need some coffee to wake up" Anndrea told her friend. It wasn't as much telling her friend she needed coffee, it was getting herself motivated to get up, take her shower and get dressed to go get her coffee.

"me too, tell you what, get all ready, i will pick you up in 20 min , k?" Megan said. "ok, see you soon" Anndrea said both girls hung up. Anndrea got undressed, turned on the hot water and got in the shower. All her thoughts were on Jon. ' geez he's so freaking hot, to put it midly. that blonde hair, those amazing blue eyes and that body, WOW' Anndrea kept thinking and smiling and she continued to wash up.

Meanwhile…..  
"dude, wake up..it's like 11:15…wakey wakey" Roman said trying to get Jon wake up. "Rom seriously, cant i just sleep in some more" Jon said, still having his eyes closed. "no, remember we have to be at the training facility at noon, and i know how long it takes you to get ready" Roman chuckled.

"you are worse than a woman sometimes i swear" this statement caused Roman to get a pillow hard right in the face. Ow, damn dude, chill, but seriously, get your ass up" Roman said moving away quickly as to not get hit by another pillow. Jon went into the bathroom and got ready. Then he smiled and rememberd what was going to happen later today ' 4pm i get to see her' he thought to himself. ' what is it about this girl that i can't stop thinking about, her gorgeous blue eyes, her amazing smile' his thoughts were interuppted by Roman.

" Jon, are you in la la land or what, we have to get going" Roman shouted through the bathroom door. "ok, im coming" Jon said. "oh, and Rollins is picking us up coffee so we can head straight to the facility. "good, i sure need it" Jon stated as the tw friends nodded and got into thier cars and heade dto the training facility.

Anndrea and Megan pulled up to Starbucks and they were greeted by thier other best friend Becky. "hey girlies, let's get us some coffee and then get out shopping on" Becky said. "OMG how can you two be so upbeat and happy this early in the morning" Anndrea said. She got funny looks from her two best friends.

"what?" Anndrea said looking at them. "Anndrea, it's almost 12 noon, it is not early, the day is halfway over" Megan laughed as she told her firend this matter-of-factly. Let's get our coffee before i fall aslepp" Anndrea said as the three friends went inside. They got in line behind a guy who was chatting on his cell phone.

"what do you two clowns want, im the next person in line" the guy asked to his friends. The girls all giggled at this statement which actually caused the guy to turn around and smile at them and mouth 'sorry' and turn back to his convo. All trhee girls looked at each other and mouthed 'WOW' and fanned themselves as to say this guy was hot.

The girls ordered their drinks and when they went to pay they were stopped. "today is your lucky day laides, your drinks are already paid for" the woman behind the counter stated. The girls wondered what was going on when the woman spoke again "That guy over there paid for them" she said and pointed towards the same guy the girls thought was hot that was standing in front of them.

"that was really nice of him, we should thank him" Anndrea said. Megan and Becky were really shy with guys and shook thier heads no, as they were too nervous. Anndrea rolled her eyes and walked over ot the guy, who was sitting in one of the chairs. As she approached him, he stood up smiling. "thank you for the drinks, that was really sweet of you" Anndrea said.

"no problem, anythign to get the prettiest woman in the room to come talk to me" he said boldy. "how did you know i would be the one to come over?" Anndrea said trying not to blush. "well, your two friends seem a bit shy, so i thought it wouldbe you" he said smiling. "ROLLINS!" the barista at the front counter called out. "oh, that's me, dont go anywhere" he said and went to get the drinks and quickly came back.

"miss me" he asked smiling. "maybe" Anndrea said again trying not to blush. "well, i would love to chat more but i have to get to practice" he told her. "practice, for what?" Anndrea asked him curiously. "wrestling, i train with the two clowns you overheard me talking to " he said which caused them both to laugh. "sounds like those two over there" she said and guestered towards Becky and Megan.

"would you like to go out to a movie and dinner tonight?" he asked. Anndrea paused for a min ' wow, is he really asking me out?' he thoughts were interuppted by him. "yes, im asking you out" he said smiling. Anndrea smield in a way that let him know she was insecure about how she looked. "listen, you are beautiful, im asking you out because you have an amazing personality and your smile lights up the room" he said causing Anndrea to almost blush badly.

"you are too sweet, sure i will go out with you" Anndrea said. "great, let's exchange numbers and we can talk later about where we want to go" he said and they exchanged numbers. "im such a doofus, im …" he started to say. "rollins" Anndrea finished for him. "that's my last name, but my first name is Seth" he said. "anndrea, but a lot of my friends call me Annie" she said smiling.

"very nice to meet you Annie, i will talk to you later" Seth said. "yes, very nice to mete you as well. Talk later" she said as he left. As soon as he left she turned around to find Megan and Becky right there. "well…." the two girls said in unison. "well what..I thanked him for the drinks..we talked and he asked me out.."Anndrea said quickly. Just as she finished thier drinks were ready and they went to go get them. THey all went to the car and got in and shut the doors.

"well, this gives us extra reasons to shop, a cute outfit to workout with Jon today and another outfit to go out with Rollins tonight" becky said smiling. "Seth, his name is Seth" Anndrea said. "oh ok, Seth Rollins sounds like a wrestling name" Megan said. "actually, he said he was on his way to wrestling practice" Anndrea said laughing. All the girls smiled and headed off to the mall to go shopping. After all, Anndrea had some outfits to pick out.


End file.
